My brother
by one.life.to.live
Summary: Yoh thinks of his past memories with Hao as they battle.
1. Chapter 1

_We shouldn't fight. It's not right... We're brothers, yet, we have to fight. It's how we solve our problems, right? _

Swords clash through the air, as I fight you, my older brother. You were always better then I was, and I started training everyday since, to make myself better for you, to prepare for this moment. I wanted you to come to me, and fight me with everything you had... It's like a drug, the way our swords clash, each echo, bringing back a shattered memory that I've lost. You feel it too, don't you; you know the reason why we are here... Why we are both chosen ones, part of the same soul. It is that reason that I have come here to fight you. You, are evil, I am good. You are dark, I am light. I want you, back in me, like before. I refused before, because I was scared. I didn't know what to do...

Have you thought about it? Have you thought about me? About what I want? Somewhere in the middle, is where we will connect. I am a part of you, as you are a part of me. I guess that's true, after all, I can't help that I always dream of you every night...

Another blade clashes. I've thought about it, and I realize that even though you are not beside me now, I still feel a connection with you, a very deep connection, that goes back a long way. I've often wondered if there was any truth, to the fact that I could have a brother. How was I not to? All these years I've spent, wondering if you were real at all... What was I to do, but hope that one day, we would meet, and hope that we would get to know each other.

_But you, you didn't get to know me... You found me and you' strike me, so hard, with the blade you had in your hand. It still hurts, the pain that I remember very clearly. I wanted so badly, to apologize for coming onto you like that. What was **I** thinking anyways, right? Why did I do that, why did I suddenly kiss you... Many thoughts came into my head..._

Blades clash again. I feel weird, like I want to do more to you now, after all, with everyone watching us, memorizing our movements, can we still have just one moment together?.. I want you, and I think you know it too. You just can't say it. You talk with your sword. Your sword is crying out, like I used to. I was once lost, and alone. I used to be scared, and alone, or so I thought...

_After you came here, to meet me just once, I started to think that maybe you are not as bad as everyone says. Do you still hate me? Do you want to kiss me? Once more like before? Do you want to take me, just like you thought of me, as you slept, how I was a victim, to your every desire? Was it when you finally kissed me, wasting no time in removing my clothes. Was I the victim then, or were you? I was asleep, but you still suffered inside. You left marks all over me, marks of passion that are still with me this day. Shall I show them to you now, as we fight? Shall I make you remember that I still love you? Even after all you've done to me. I still need you..._

One more strike I cause to you, making you fall to the ground. One more way to take the pain. I did not wish it so, were it my way, I would have cast down my sword, just to be with you, my brother. I still love you, I still care, and I hope that you can find peace, as I help you up. It's not an easy thing to say, after all the pain it took to get here, after all the many times you had hit me, and cursed at me, claiming that you had no brother. I still love you, my brother, and I hope that you love me too, as I take you, and kiss you one more time, leaving my mark on your lips.

May you find peace now, my brother?


	2. Memories through Darkness

_Yoh… Otouto… Where are you? …_

My sword lands on the ground, as I sweat from the grudging battle that just took place. It is over I ask Manta. No, he says to me. I nod, with that look on my face, the look where I am missing him. He's the one who should have been there... Yet, I do not hate him... I only wish that I could see him. But since it is gone, I guess its back to normal, right?

_Nightmares before me… So many nightmares… _

So now I have to train again, like I always do... Anna surprised to see me the way I was, looked after me for a bit. But, it was only until I got all my strength back... She's my fiancée... But, I do not feel anything for her… We are to be married one day, yet when that day comes, will I be ready to tell her how I feel, about the secret lover I've had? Will she understand? Will she let her emotions for me go, and walk away?

_One after the other, I wait for you... I am sorry that it had to be this way Otouto... I was your Onii-chan… I was supposed to protect you... Yet, we solve our problems by fighting eachother, each memory made all over again, with the clashing of our blades... Our minds were to be one together... We were to be together, just like before, when I was still there with you... Remember Otouto..._

I wait here for you, to come to me again... I only hope that you are alright, it was quite a blow you suffered... I do not care about my pain, I only want you to be safe, and with me again…

_You were always the shy one, yet when I was with you, things were better for you... Nothing was ever saddened or darkened for you when I was around... Please, remember, Otouto..._

Your sweet kiss was all I wanted. I needed you, I felt you in my heart, even to this day, as long as I am alive, you are also, right? Is it possible to see you again? Will you come to see me again? Will we be able to make love, one last time? When will I see you again, Onii-chan?

_Otouto... I pray that you don't forget me, and that we will see each other again... These stains of blood on my clothes, the sweat that covers my face, it is all for you, and I want you to know that I love you... Even to this day, these wounds will heal, and I will come to see you again... I will love you one more time. I will take you to a place, where we cannot be disturbed, and there, I shall love you, I shall protect you, eternally within me, as it was meant to be… Don't forget me…_

_Otouto…_


	3. Chapter 3

"My brother" Chapter 3: Chocolate Anyone?

Energetic Yoh Asakura, waited for his brother, eagerly awaiting the moment where they would see eachother again. The young and helpless brother, couldn't help himself when it came to Hao. The two of them did everything together, and were inseperable when it came to love. Little did the young one know, that Hao had a special treat that he was eager to give to his Otouto.

After being unconscious for so long, it was high time that Asakura Hao did something nice for his Otouto. He thought long and hard about what to give him.

"_Well, he does like Chocolate,…"_ Hao said to himself.

And so, Asakura Hao got p from the ground and to his feet, and awoke in a room that was all white, with lights all around him. At first, it was fuzzy, but afterward, Hao regained his consciousness. He realized that he was in a hospital room. He signed himself out of the hospital, using his power of fire to set himself free from the prison that lept him from his dear Otouto.

Hao Asakura went to the nearest Chocolate factory and grabbed two heart shaped containers, and left the store.

Meanwhile, Asakura Yoh still awaited eagerly for his dear Onii-chan. He would train everyday, eagerly awaiting the return of his Onii-chan.

"I hope he comes to see me today," he said, lifting weights, followed by doing sit-ups and crunches to make himself stronger for his Onii-chan.

Hao Asakura ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He could not bare to be away from his Otouto. It had been years since he had seen his Otouto, and he needed him, now more then ever. He had finally reached his Otouto's house.

The wind blew, as two eyes, gazed silently into those of a younger self. Hao was pleased to see that his Otouto was doing just fine. But, still, he pushed himself foreword. The two pairs of eyes met eachother, and there was a silence between the two boys. Not one said a word, but kept coming closer to eachother.

"Onii-chan…" Yoh said.

"_Otouto…_" Hao said.

The two of them hugged eachother, followed by many tears that came from the younger one.

"_It's okay now Otouto, I'm here."_

Yoh could not stop crying though, despite the face that he was now with his Onii-chan.

"Don't you leave me again, Onii-chan… Please don't leave me…"

Hao took Yoh in his arms and comforted the sobbing Otouto.

"_I shall never leave you, ever again, Otouto."_

Yoh was now happy, hearing the words that he had wanted to hear for so long. A smile appeared on his face, tears beginning to go away, as he was now with his one and only Onii-chan.

"_I bought us some chocolate, Otouto."_

Yoh sighed in relief. "Well, I guess we'll have to share it together.." Yoh hugged Hao once more, making sure that it wasn't an illusion.

"_It's good to be back, Otouto…"_

**The two brothers shared the chocolate together, and spent the rest of the day talking, and spent a night under the stars…**


End file.
